


Oops

by Kris



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Eureka
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits Eureka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

When the mysterious blue box, police call box whatever the hell that is, fades into the police station, the first thing Jack does is starts writing up Form 365D(i) which says to him he's been in Eureka too long when he knows which form applies to incidents with sapce/time involving devices bigger than a bread box. When Jo walks into the station with coffee from Cafe Diem she raises one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at him and says:

"Form 365D(i)? Should I call Dr. Paulson?" and Jack is just about to respond with why bother, Dr. Paulson never pays for his tickets anyway when the door to the device creaks open and a man with crazy brown hair and big glasses peers out at them. He's kind of hot, but Jack files that thought away for later.

"You're not Dr. Paulson," Jo says suspiciously. Which she has every right to, because after Fargo broke into the Continuum lab and almost ripped a hole in the fabric of space/time the only person at Global Dynamics other than Dr. Stark authorized to do anything with space/time is Dr. Paulson.

"Um, no, not exactly, but I am a Doctor!" the man offers brightly in an English accent and steps out of the device in a pin stripe suit and red sneakers.

"Yeah, and you're still going to have to pay the ticket and I'll be writing up a complaint to go into your file at GD," Jack says. The Doctor eyes him in interest.

"This is earth, yeah?" Jack and Jo both nod.

"Brilliant!" he says and then his eyes go wide with what Jack can only describe as child like glee. "Oh! Wait! It isn't - it is, isn't! Oh this  _is_  brilliant!" and Jack trades a confused look with his co-sheriff.

"This is what?" Jo asks.

"Eureka! I've always wanted to visit but the old girl," and he says old girl while patting the side of the device "she's partial to Cardiff."

"Right," Jack says and steps forward to grab the man's hand. "You're coming with me." 

"Hmm, yeah, I supposed I could, you'd be taking me to Global Dynamics is it?" Jo frowns. Jack just drags the Doctor out to the Jeep.

"What did you say your name was?" he asks.

"Oh, the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Jack asks. The Doctor smiles.

"Just the Doctor," he says earnestly.

"What like Madonna?"

"Well, with less singing," the Doctor says. "Mind you, there is  _some_  singing but that's best left to someone who is well, not me."

"Huh," Jack says and then Jo's voice crackles over the radio.

"Jack, come in, over."

"Yes Jo?" Jack asks. There's the expectant pause and then the Doctor leans over and says in a stage whisper.

"You're supposed to say 'Over' I think." 

"Over," Jack says and rolls his eyes.

"There's some serious science here, the box is bigger on the inside. Over."

"Oh, must have forgotten to lock the door. Tell her not to press any buttons if you don't mind."

"Don't touch anything Jo, Over." Jack says into the radio and there's only silence to answer him.

"Best to turn around now I think," the Doctor says with a sigh and mournful attitude. "You humans, always touching shiny buttons."


End file.
